How To Avoid the Sun
by Ahaiel
Summary: Reno uncovers Sephiroth's past in the most unlikely way- by falling in love with the long lost sister of a certain spiky haired SOLDIER. RenoxOC


_[flashback] _

_The idea of an AVALANCHE base in Wutai was still just a rumor when Tseng received orders to send a Turk to search the area. A really stupid, paranoid, ill-founded rumor in Reno's opinion. He wasn't at all pleased to be the one that Tseng asked to go, because all that meant was tons of paperwork he'd have to coerce Rude into filing when he most certainly found nothing there. Still, Reno couldn't refuse the offer because evil, evil Tseng had mentioned Turtle's Paradise, one of the best bars in the world. That, and he would never say no to Tseng. _

_Never again. _

_In any case, he soon found himself in the back of the familiar black ShinRa helicopters, gazing out of the window at the small town of Wutai. It all brought him back to a few years ago, when ShinRa was still at war with the Wutai, before it as just a tiny resort town and it was almost an empire. Being here always unnerved him, unless he was inside Turtle's Paradise. Just walking around the town would send shivers down his spine as he recalled the fierce warriors. They were the only people Reno was sure that he would have trouble defeating…_

_His objective was to find the Wutian AVALANCHE base. Tseng had informed him that, after Reno spouted off about how pointless the mission was, the rumors had surfaced because mako reactors waaaaaaay outside of Midgar were being attacked. And all of them were on the continent next to Wutai. He also said that one of the townspeople in the attacked town mentioned that there was a girl and six men, and all of the men looked Wutian. _

_So obviously they existed, but what got Reno is why? If it really were a Wutian terrorist group, why would they want to ruin their rep with ShinRa? ShinRa had won the war, they could kill all of them effortlessly, so why would they even try? Plus, why would they want to ruin what's left of their town? Their land is sacred to them, even if they can't use it. Having all hell bombed out of it certainly wouldn't help them. Not to mention, their business would decline if people thought terrorists were residing there, and the people that lived there would be even more poor than they already were. It just didn't make sense…_

_The helicopter descended just outside of Wutai. Reno took one last look outside of the window before it reached the ground. "WAIT!" He shouted at the pilot. The pilot stopped descending and hovered in mid air. "Could you go up a little?" The man nodded and shifted to ascend. "What the hell…" Reno mumbled, staring down at the roof of the store behind Turtle's Paradise. There stood what looked to him like a small, blindfolded female in a white dress and two Wutian men sporting arm bands, armed with two Wutian spears made during the war. Clearly they were staring up at the helicopter. The first thing he thought is that he was looking down at the Wutian AVALANCHE, but why was finding them so easy? Surly they couldn't be that stupid…_

_Or that confident…_

_"Oh, shit! Descend!" Reno shouted, pulling his electro-rod from the floor of the helicopter and strapping the end of it to his wrist. The girl had made a motion to unseen people on the ground and had proceeded to jump from the roof of the store with cat-like grace. The men followed suit. Judging by the way they held their weapons, they meant war. _

_And they were fast. As soon as the helicopter had descended enough for Reno to jump out, the men were already standing on the bridge leading to the entrance to the town. The woman was even closer than that. He stared them down for many long moments before daring to step forward. To his surprise they kept still. As he walked across the desolate area that surrounded the present Wutai, he was reminded once again of the sheer power of the ShinRa SOLDIERS. The men had made acres and acres of land permanently unusable for _anything_. _

_When he got about six feet away from the girl she told him firmly to stop. He complied, all the while wondering how she could even tell he was there. She was blindfolded for Gaia's sake. But she was also kind of hot…"You are a man of ShinRa, am I wrong?" He considered screwing with the girl, but for once he thought it would be best to stick to the truth and get this over with. _

_"Yeah, a Turk. Who're you?" He stole a look at her body. She may have been petit but she had curves and skin smooth like milk. She stayed silent for a while, but a small grin grew on her rosy lips. _

_"A turk, huh?" She laughed softly. Reno felt a weird touch of something flood his mind as she laughed, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it… "It's too bad we don't get to capture a SOLDIER today…"_

_"Uh," He chuckled, cocking an eyebrow, "You won't be capturing anyone today, sweetheart. Let me guess, you all are the rumored Wutian AVALANCHE members, yeah?" She laughed again. His brow furrowed. She seemed to be just as cocky as he was. _

_"How very perceptive." In one fluid movement she pulled a folded contraption from her back and pressed something on its handle. It snapped into place as a five-foot long staff with two sharp blades on each end and a giant Wutian-style fan that stuck out from the top. He was a little fascinated by her weapon, as he'd never seen anything like it. He cursed himself, as fine women and fancy weapons were two of his three weaknesses. However, he was able to get himself under control and pull out his own weapon._

_In one swift movement she had spun the staff around, nearly slicing the top of Reno's head clean off. He ducked and swung his rod, casting Bolt3 at the same time. She merely stepped back from the rod and dodged Bolt3 with two graceful movements. Reno gripped his weapon tightly. This was getting ridiculous. Blind women should have been no match for the skilled Turk. _

_"Boys, take the helicopter." She said, making another move to slice Reno, this time nearly cutting it off at the socket. At hearing this the men ran forward, and all the poor helicopter pilot could do was take off, or be captured and have his only way of escaping this place destroyed. _

_Despite how hard Reno fought, and how determined he was to take the girl down, the battle wore on for what seemed like an eternity. He found himself defending more than half of the time, something he absolutely hated having to do. The girl was so fast and so perceptive to everything around her that he could barely make a move without a blade nearly striking him in the neck. _

_"Ready to give up yet?" The girl asked, the blade furthest away from her sitting right near his neck. By this time Reno was covered in cuts and bruises and he had one long gash in his left leg. He was panting and almost out of mana, while she was breathing heavily but clearly ready to go on forever if she had to._

_"Fuck…no…!" He breathed, ducking and hurling forward with his weapon. His mind jumped at the thought that he had a clear shot at her stomach, and that maybe he had caught her off guard, when suddenly he was on the ground, face-first in dirt. Swearing loudly, he jumped up and swirled around to see that she was pulling her staff out of the ground. "GODDAMNIT!" He shouted, anger finally boiling over and flooding his person. He still clutched at his weapon, but had to stay bent over due to losing most of his breath during the fall. _

_"It propels pretty well…" She said softly, padding over to him on bare feet. Reno stood up as she got closer to him, standing strong, though visibly exhausted. They stood across from each other much like they had earlier, when they first encountered one another. He kept an eye on her weapon, waiting for her to strike. But then…the most shocking thing happened. All he really heard was her weapon drop to the ground. Startled, he looked down, but his head was immediately jerked back up by two hands that had grasped the collars on his dress shirt. Two lips met with his, and that was it. His weapon dangled at his side as his sex drive grabbed his fight drive and threw it out of the window. He melted into the kiss, caressing soft, pink lips with his own, fighting to pull her body closer to his. _

_But before his fight drive could make it back inside, he was once again pulled to the ground, this time by the AVALANCHE leader jerking the chain that attached his weapon to his wrist sharply forward. "What the fuck, yo?!" He screamed as her knee hit his back and her hand grabbed a tuft of his soft red hair and jerked his head backwards. The men that had apparently just been watching the two of them fight sprung forward and his hands were swiftly bound behind his back, along with his legs. One of the bigger men heaved him up and draped him over his shoulder. "Maybe capturing a Turk instead of a soldier won't be so bad after all," The girl said, smiling and pinching Reno's cheek. _

_"Don't touch me damnit!" _

_[end flashback]_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank you so much for reading! There will most certainly be a new chapter soon. Please review, I would really love some feedback!


End file.
